


House of Memories

by Clara_Chameleon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death, House of Memories- Panic! At the Disco, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, Songfic, Spiolers, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Chameleon/pseuds/Clara_Chameleon
Summary: Kokichi Ouma reflects on his relationship as he's getting ready to die.





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERD FOR V3 AHEAD. READ AT YOU'RE OWN EXPENSE- PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME-
> 
> \- I used the first verse and chorus of House of Memories by Panic! At the Disco.  
> -AU where Ouma and Amami get together  
> -Warning for simi-implied sex- ((sorry-))  
> -THERE ARE SPOILERS
> 
> / /= italics
> 
> * *=Bold
> 
> I can't believe I got featured on DRA-

/*Woah, Waoh, Woah, Woah.*/

 

Kokichi Ouma felt a bitter sweet smile cross over his face, as he slowly took off his scarf and shirt. He knew what was going to happen, and well, he'd be damnned if he wasn't actually scared. He showed no fear however, feeling it'd be awkward for Kaito too see an emotional side of him. Even if he did break, he could claim it was a lie. Just like with Rantaro Amami.

 

*/If you're a lover, you should know: The lonely moments get lonelier The longer you're in love, than when you're alone*/

 

Closing his eyes, the Supreme Ruler seemed to go back to happier times. As his eyes closed, a few tears fell from his eyes. The one he loved was gone. He'd been gone. There was no getting him back; no way at all. He was in love, and it hurt. It hurt like hell.

 

/*Memories turn into daydreams*/

 

You know how they say, when you're about to die, how time seems to slow, and your life flashes before your eyes? Well, that seemed to start, as the black and purple haired boy lay on the Hydrologic Press, just under the falling platform. Closing his eyes, Ouma once again traveled back.

/Standing in front of the tall male, the shota grinned,"I'm Kokichi Ouma, and I run an underground society that has over ten thousand members!"

Raising a brow, the taller looked down with a soft chuckle,"Really now?"

The black and white clad male grinned and giggled softly,"Nishishi~ there's no telling~ I am a liar after all~" he grinned, looking to the other./

 

/*Become a taboo*/

 

/His face was heating up. Why did he like the taller? Surely he couldn't have him. There was no way. The taller probably had a girlfriend on the outside. He'd be Heterosexual and Heteroromantic--someone as cute as him wouldn't be attracted to males, all girls would be swooning for him. Simply put: He was off limits./

 

/*I don't want to be afraid*/

 

/Taking a deep breath, the shota tried to calm himself. He shouldn't get so worked up over this; it was foolish. He glanced around for a moment, before humming softly. He'd just not say anything of his feelings. If he did, the inevitable rejection would crush him. He didn't want that. Not one bit./

 

/*The deeper that I go*/

 

/He was falling more and more into love. He couldn't stop it. The taller was so enchanting, with intoxicating charm. The short boy would get flustered when ever he was around. He couldn't take it. Tomorrow. He'd confess tomorrow./

 

/*It takes my breath away*/

 

/He did it. He confessed. Once he did, his breath hitched slightly, being pulled into a quick and gentle kiss. He relished the moment, not wanting to part. It was blissful. The small boy loved it. He loved the taller. He couldn't care that people were staring. Be couldn't care about the current situation. Only one thing mattered;only Rantaro Amami mattered./

 

/*Soft hearts electric souls*/

 

/Seemingly inseparable they'd become. They stayed next to each other, holding hands, the shorter curling into the taller. They hugged, cuddled, pretty much as pure puppy love could get. They loved it./

 

/*Heart to heart and eyes to eyes*/

 

/Breathing heavily, they both lay as close as the could, legs tangling, hair disheveled, a sleepy look in their eyes. they held hands at chest level. They smiled softly to each other. They stared into each other's eyes, getting as close as they could. One thought crossed their mind./

 

/*Is this taboo?*/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ouma lay on the press, shaking ever so slightly. He was terrified. He couldn't help it. He whimpered slightly. What if things ended differently? What if everyone had gotten out....?

 

/*Baby, we built this house on memories*/

 

/Standing outside of the smaller boy's room, the two exchanged a "What if" Scenario. What if things were different? What if, this was a joke. They decided, they'd go together, and build and take on everything in their path, based off the memories they were forming together./

 

/*Take my picture now; shake it til you see it*/

 

/Getting an idea, the taller bent down, and sat on his knees, go get closer to the same height with the shota. He pulled out his Monopad, and snapped a picture. He explained that they'd get it printed. It would be the link to this important memory. The memory in which they promised to get out together./

 

/*And When your fantasies, become your legacy*/

 

/Finding Amami the first murdered, Ouma was crushed. Their fantasies were just that, fantasies. No, Ouma believed that Amami had gone on to start building for the both of them, leaving Ouma to follow him. That's it...yeah...follow Amami to death, make it back to him, help him build. That was it./

 

/*Promise me*/

 

Ouma smiled shakily as the press came closer. He'd meet up with Amami soon. True, this wasn't the main purpose of this. The main purpose was to help draw out the Mastermind, but, this was the plus side to death, and he welcomed it.

 

/*A place*/

 

He hoped Amami had most everything ready...just...waiting for Ouma to arrive...

 

/*In Your House of Memories*/

 

The press came down. Ending it all. Pink was splattered all over the room. It was over.


End file.
